Same Old Lang Syne
by Fuji-FallenAngel
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu has come back to Japan after a long time away. Upon his return, he runs into an old friend. (Inspired by Dan Fogelberg's song "Same Old Lang Syne.")


**Just so you know, this fic is named after the song "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg. The story very closely follows the song, if you'd like to listen to it to get more of a 'feel' for the story. Disclaimer: I own no Prince of Tennis characters, nor the song which inspired the story.**

* * *

><p>He stood under the awning, shaking the snow off of his coat before entering the store. It had been ten years since Tezuka Kunimitsu had returned to Japan, and he hadn't let anyone know he was coming. As the years had gone on, he'd gradually faded out of touch with his old friends, even Oishi, who had written to Tezuka every month or so for the first few years. He thought on this as he wandered the aisles, aimlessly picking up groceries for a Christmas Eve dinner to be eaten alone, wondering how his former teammates were doing. He looked up from the box he was holding, only to see a familiar figure at the end of the aisle. Tezuka hesitated for a moment, before walking up behind the figure and placing a hand on his shoulder.<p>

The young man jumped, startled at the unexpected contact, and then turned, expression hidden behind closed eyes. Upon realizing who it was who had touched him, his eyes flew open wide, sparkling brilliant blue with surprise. After a moment of stunned silence, he grinned and grasped his former captain's hands warmly, "It's been a long time, Tezuka." The older man nodded in agreement, "Ah. It has, Fuji."

Fuji Syusuke eagerly reached to hug his former captain, spilling his grocery basket in the process. He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around the taller man, "Well, I don't believe I've ever been this clumsy before. I just need to grab one more thing, if you'd like to go somewhere to catch up."

Tezuka quietly helped Fuji pick up the scattered groceries, and wordlessly followed the smaller man to the front of the store to check out, surprised at how pleased he felt regarding Fuji's enthusiastic greeting. It was nice to return to such a warm welcome after so many years without contact, especially from someone to whom he used to be so close. Fuji turned to Tezuka while the groceries were being scanned and asked, "So, you're back?"

"Ah. For a day or so." Tezuka replied.

After a moment of silence, Fuji smiled awkwardly, "I know you've never been a person of many words, Tezuka, but it has been a few years. Hasn't anything of interest happened during that time?" Tezuka, looking uncomfortable, avoided the other man's gaze. Noticing his discomfort, Fuji paid the cashier, then continued casually, "No matter, you can tell me all about it over a drink at the bar across the street."

An hour or so later, the two men sat in Fuji's car, occasionally taking a drink from the six-pack they'd bought at a nearby ABC store.

"I'm sorry, I didn't stop to think that the bars would be closed tonight, it being Christmas Eve and all." The younger man said as he sipped his drink.

"It's fine." Tezuka replied. He sat stiffly in the passenger's seat, wanting to ask his old friend about all that had happened while he'd been gone, but unsure of how or where to start. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."

Fuji waved him off with a smile, "Don't worry about it, we all know you've been busy. Besides, communication works both ways, you know. Honestly, I rarely see anyone from those days much anymore anyway…" he paused, brow furrowed as if he was lost in a memory, but of what Tezuka didn't know.

The smaller man looked up at Tezuka and smiled again, although it seemed somewhat sadder than before, and said, "Do you ever miss those days, Tezuka? Everything was so much simpler then. All of us on the court, together."

"Ah." Tezuka replied. Although he didn't really think about it much, there were times when he felt the gap left when he'd left all of his friends for the pro tennis circuit. His personality, combined with his training schedule, didn't draw very many people in. Those who he did talk with were more out of necessity or convenience than any more meaningful friendship. He'd never really found anyone who meant as much to him as his old teammates, and to be honest, he'd never really tried. He looked over to Fuji, remembering the intensity of their matches together, and wondered why he hadn't tried harder to stay in touch.

Fuji, seeming to sense Tezuka's feelings, held up his bottle. "A toast. To former teammates and friends. To a time when life was easier and we were all a bit more innocent." He nodded towards Tezuka, "And a toast to now. To fate bringing old friends back together for a moment in time."

Tezuka nodded in reply, taking a drink. Although he appreciated the other man's words, they felt hollow somehow, like something was missing. He fumbled for something to say, taking another long drink before asking, "So, what have I missed while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing too much. Taka-san is running the sushi shop now, Oishi and Eiji have been married for a couple of years, Inui is working on patenting his juices to be sold to the masses…as I said earlier, I haven't really kept in touch with them either." Fuji chuckled.

"Ah. And how about you?" Tezuka replied as he opened a third drink.

"Me? I married a nice man about a year ago. He designs buildings, which I find fairly boring, but it pays the bills. He's very kind, treats me well, and we have a nice, stable lifestyle." Fuji said all this with a smile, but there was no fire in his eyes, "I would like to tell you that I am madly in love with him, or something along those lines, but I've always been an honest man." Upon seeing the incredulous look he was receiving, he laughed, and amended, "Well, at least when I'm being serious."

"You shouldn't string along a man like that." Tezuka replied bluntly.

Fuji's eyes flashed angrily, "Well, we can't all get what we want, can we, Tezuka? Sometimes we just have to settle for what's available."

"If I remember correctly, Fuji, you're the one who encouraged me to go." Tezuka said flatly, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration before continuing more gently, "But I am glad I saw you here tonight…I have yet to find another person whose eyes so clearly reflect their passion as yours when you are serious, I have to admit I've missed it." He cleared his throat uncomfortably, realizing what he'd just said.

The younger man stared for a moment, unsure he'd heard correctly. "Well…thank you." He replied eventually, trying to mask the pleasure in his voice, "Oh, by the way, I saw you on the tennis court during your match in Brisbane. You've gotten pretty good, I'll admit. It must be amazing, playing in front of all those people, a new city every few weeks, the views you get to see…" Fuji trailed off, smiling at the thought.

"Ah. The spectators are nice. I could do without the constant traveling though. I don't get much time off from practicing and matches to experience the cities." Tezuka replied, "It's definitely different from playing for Seigaku."_  
><em>

"What was your favorite match from back then?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka thought for a moment, "I enjoyed the match against Yamato-san during the U-17 camp."

"Yes, I'm sure it was nice finally being able to remove the responsibility you had shouldered yourself and play purely for your own enjoyment." Fuji commented, "You really should've done so sooner."

"Perhaps so." Tezuka agreed softly, "What match did you most enjoy?"

"Honestly? Although I put it off for so long, I most enjoyed my match with you." Fuji said, staring pointedly at Tezuka, who swore he saw the other man blush slightly. "You always were the person able to draw the most out of me, you kindled the fire." The smaller man continued, "It's certainly been much less interesting without you around…I couldn't really stand to be around the others without you, it just wasn't the same."

Fuji turned to look out the window. "This snow…it's just like that other time, do you remember?"

"Ah. You'd waited for me outside the hospital. If I remember correctly, you asked me if I preferred us being in similar schools or if I wished we'd been at different schools." Tezuka replied.

Fuji smiled, "And, true to form, you replied that daydreaming like that was not to your liking."

"It still isn't." the older man replied brusquely, but he remembered why'd he'd really said that. The idea of Fuji at a school other than Seigaku had made him uncomfortable, he'd found it almost painful to consider. Of course, at the time, he'd simply reasoned that Fuji wouldn't have played him seriously under those circumstances. He thought about the rest of that conversation, "When it started to snow, you hesitated, like something was wrong, but you wouldn't tell me."

The smaller man turned and smiled sadly at Tezuka, "The timing wasn't right. Or at least, that's what I'd thought. Now, I wonder…" he fiddled absent-mindedly with the empty bottle in his hands, both men sitting in silence for a few minutes, at a loss for words.

Fuji glanced at his watch, "But it's late now, I'm sure I've wasted more than enough of your time." Tezuka opened his mouth to protest, but Fuji continued, "My husband will be wondering where I am, but I can drop you off somewhere if you'd like?"

"That's alright; it's just a short walk." The older man replied, reaching for the door handle.

"…Tezuka?" Fuji said quietly, causing the other to turn back towards the driver's seat, "I am glad you stopped me, it's been nice seeing you again." He sat silently for a moment, before suddenly leaning over and giving Tezuka a quick, chaste kiss.

Tezuka blinked once, stunned by the smaller man's actions, before regaining his composure and exiting the car. "I've enjoyed it as well, Fuji. Be careful driving home."

"Ah." Fuji replied, "Goodbye Tezuka."

"Goodbye, Fuji." Tezuka said as he closed the door. He stood there and watched as his old friend drove away, realizing what it was that had remained unspoken for so many years. He wondered how different things would've been if Fuji had told him that day, or if he hadn't left, or if so many things had gone differently. He turned to head home, feeling a familiar pang in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time, one that he'd ignored at the time, and would try to ignore once again. As he started towards his house, just a few blocks away, he felt a large wet drop on his cheek. He looked upward to the sky, only to find the snow, so reminiscent of the past, had turned to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to leave reviews, I'd love any comments, critiques, advice, or anything else you may have for me.<strong>


End file.
